


Dreams and Nightmares

by XxDepressedShipperxX



Series: Taylor Swift based songfics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Character Death In Dream, Cute, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou in Love, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, Nationals, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Sports, Temporary Character Death, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX
Summary: Reality isn't always what it seems
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Taylor Swift based songfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818895
Kudos: 3





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ServerNotFound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/gifts).



Title: Dreams and Nightmares- Last Kiss~Taylor Swift

Summary: Reality isn't always what it seems

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or songs that are involved or mentioned during this story.

Together Hinata and Kageyama had made it. They were standing there together at nationals. Finally their dreams had been achieved. Now what? The rest of Hinata's third year was oddly lonely. Where Kageyama had been before was now just empty air always at his side. He was being ignored, left behind. Where the feeling of satisfaction from winning nationals should have been was a strange feeling of emptiness. Hinata felt used.

Everything was changing. Hinata was starting university now but he wasn't playing volleyball. Every school that offered Hinata a volleyball scholarship was ignored. Volleyball just wasn't the same any more, not without Kageyama. Eventually Hinata finished university. After a few years Hinata was able to get his dream job teaching at an elementary school near his childhood home. Hinata lived his life. However, he was always a little lonely no matter how many friends he made. Nothing could really replace the bond he had with Kageyama. No one really understood Hinata quite like him. 

Hinata died in a drunk driving accident a few years later. He was only 29.

Hinata jumped awake. Today was the day! The match that could win them nationals. Hinata’s dream swam to the front of his mind. There was no way he would let Kageyama just leave him behind. Not after everything they had been through together.

So when Karasuno scored the final point securing them the win Hinata turned to face Kageyama ready to cling on to him and never let go. Before Hinata was even able to say anything Kageyama was already there holding him close and whispering in his ear.  
“We did it.”

Hinata’s dream never really came true. Instead his life was filled with Kageyama and all the fantastic times they had together.

**Author's Note:**

> Part seven! the final part for now but if you would like some more I have some more one shots posted so you can check those out if you would like.


End file.
